Episode 10: Say You'll Be Maztak(My Way)
by hellgirlniki
Summary: Mr. G finds a crystal skull that releases a nice looking woman! She plans to bring her love, The Sun King, back. But how will she do that? What will happen if the Sun King is released? Read to find out! As always Bethan!
1. Inner Wolf Battle

Say You'll Be Maztak(My Way)

Disclaimer - I don't own this, although i really wish I did!

A/N: Hey to all! Like before I can not take credit for the idea for this episode. That credit once again goes to Snowdevil The Awesome. I love her for giving me such awesome ideas! She is truly awesome, like her name says! Now this episode will hopefully be a lot different than the actual episode. I'm also wanting to let you all know that I have not moved yet. I'm hoping to move either this month(November) or the next month(December)! But that all depends on when they find me a downstairs apartment. Yes, if you remember I requested a down stairs apartment a month ago and they finally accepted it. I'm waiting for an apartment to become available down stairs. I really want to get away from one of my neighbors, cause their dog hates me cause he tried to attack my dog and I got bit in the process! Enough about my life though, I'm extremely sorry for taking forever to post this episode! I've been trying to give my friend some pointers on writing fanfics! He loves them and finally got an account on here, so I'm trying to help him out! btw he loves this series! Just so you all know, yes he is gay! And he's totally awesome! Also I've been keeping myself sane with a new friend! She's a reviewer of mine and I enjoy talking to her! Jujupops494 u are amazing friend to talk to! And just so everyone knows, if u send me a pm i will reply! So just a thought, but I still want those reviews! They really make my day brighter! Now Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One Inner Wolf Battle

Mr. G was outside doing some gardening for the school. He was currently digging a hole to place a plant in. His tiny shovel thing hit something hard. Quickly he dug it out, it was a crystal skull. Mr. G wiped it off as he walked back into the school. He set it down on the table, suddenly he felt weak and wobbly. He soon was on the floor and unconscious! A woman with tanned skin and long black hair appeared out of no where! After a few seconds, Mr. G is back on his feet. He studied the woman in the room with him.

"Uh... who are you?" Mr. G asked very confused.

"I am Lucia!" The woman responded.

"Ok, can you watch my class until I get back," Mr. G didn't wait for an answer as he left.

A few minutes later kids were pouring into the classroom. Lucia watched as all the boys were suddenly infatuated with her. Her eyes were scanning over the boys, trying to decide which of them were worthy enough to be her chosen one. Two boys sat down in front, one of them seemed to be unfazed by her. While the other was just like the others. She was studying the boy who was unfazed! He had shaggy black hair, big brown eyes, and a sweet smile. Something was different about him, she could feel it! The bell rang to signify the beginning of class. All the boys were staring at her dreamily, while the girls were semi-shocked that all the boys were staring. Lucia smiled at the class warmly.

"Now, I will need all the girls in this class to leave! You will not come to this class for the next few days," Lucia said with a authority voice.

"Wait, what?" Sarah asked.

"Are you serious?" Erica asked ready to leave.

"You heard her!" Rory said. "You girls need to get out!"

Ethan looked at Rory bewildered, "Why do all the girl need to leave?"

"Don't question her!" Benny said without looking at Ethan.

Ethan looked very upset by Benny's reaction, "Benny, are you ok?"

Lucia decided to speak to Ethan as well, "You will join the girls! Now all of you girls and you puppy face leave!"

Ethan was shocked beyond belief, had this woman seriously just called him puppy face? Erica seemed to get up quicker than anyone. She started out the door with the girls following her. She turned to see if Ethan was following, but he was stunned. Erica started to head back in to grab Ethan.

"Benny, I'll see you after class," Ethan said grabbing his bag.

"Yeah, bye!" Benny said. This only upset Ethan further. He couldn't believe that Benny was brushing him off. Erica appeared next to him and slung her arm around his shoulders. She lead him out in the hall. Ethan was looking at the floor, he was really upset about all this. Sarah was outside in the hall waiting for the two.

"Ethan, you ok?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, fine! My boyfriend is basically eye humping the new sub, but I'm wonderful," Ethan snapped.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," Sarah said quickly.

"No, I'm sorry! It's not your fault!" Ethan said.

Erica gave a smile, "Hey what do you say we use this time to head to the mall? I want to buy you a pair of jeans that will show off your butt. I bet you anything that will get Benny's eyes back on you!"

Ethan seemed to perk up a bit, "Ok!"

* * *

*Back in the classroom*

Benny was having a inner battle with his inner wolf! The wolf inside of him was pretty much pissed that he brushed off his mate. Benny wasn't worried about it for some reason. Lucia seemed happy, that all the boys were listening to her.

"We need to make an alter for the chosen one," Lucia said. "We will need gold to appease the Sun King. Then one of you will be chosen!"

Rory raised his hand, "What will one of us be chosen for?"

"To be the host of the Sun King of course!" Lucia said. They all ooed and awwed! "Now, we must make the alter first. We will need precious real gold! That will be melted down to make an alter for the Sun King to take his host. Go, now and retrieve as much gold as you can!"

All the boys in the room stood up immediately and started leaving the room all but Benny. Benny was still having an inner battle, he couldn't seem to shake his inner wolf off. He wanted Benny to seek out his mate and apologize immediately. But the same haze fell over Benny as he looked up at Lucia. Although his inner wolf was unhappy with him, he couldn't disobey. He got up and ran out the door to find gold!

* * *

A/N: What you all think? I did my best! I had to have Benny's inner wolf fighting him. Most of the time his inner wolf will not bug him, unless of course it involves his mate. But as you can tell his inner wolf is not fooled by Lucia's thing she's got going on. So of course his inner wolf is pissed about Benny not caring too much for his mate right now. Have no fear though, you all know I always seem to have happy endings. I also changed the fact that Lucia wants to destroy the world. What she wants now is to be reunited with her Sun King! Now plz R&R!


	2. Puppy Face Joins The Party

Disclaimer - Do not own, like always really wish I did. If I did, I would bet most of you would like the series way more for the simple fact there would definatly be Bethan in the series all the time!

Thanks to:

Bethan Forever - Don't worry have huge plans for it! And u r right! I figured that Ethan has been possessed too many times. I thought it might be nice to switch people! Plus Ethan's pregnant so i thought SK wouldn't want to possess a pregnant person! Well, yeah Benny's gotta be under her spell. Mainly for the fact that I figured Benny would be perfect for the SK! Don't worry all will be revealed in chapter 3!

Jujupops494 - Well, I can't say who the chosen one is! But if u happen to read the reply I wrote to Bethan Forever then u'll find out who it is! Yeah I mentioned u! We are buddies.

TeamEthanMorgan - Yeah, of course u can hug Ethan! I imagine it would make him feel better. Yeah Benny is not in his right mind but don't worry, things might work out!

bethanloverxox - Yeah, my gay buddy is cool! But he's just like anyone else, just he's a guy who actually agrees with me on how hot some guys are! Nope Ethan will not be the chosen one! I don't think the SK will want to be a pregnant person, cause it might cause problems! But I have a plan!

MissAlohacrayola - Well if u've read my other stories to the series then u do know that Ethan has been possessed like 2 times. Not much happens to Benny so I thought I'd make sure something different happens. Yup in the actual episode Lucia is trying to bring the end of the world for the Sun King. In the actual episode Ethan is the chosen one to be sacrificed. Well if u do like my series and you want to read more My Babysitter's A Vampire Bethan Forever is doing a alternate series! It all depends on what stuff u like! Like I love to read Numb3rs and Criminal Minds and of course Charmed and Harry Potter! Hard to suggest when there's numerous great stories!

taini - I hope so! Thanks a lot!

A/N: I'm writing some of this early. In other words I started this shortly after I finished the first chapter. I did not send chapter one to my beta as of writing this a/n at the moment. I will probably send it to her in a little bit though. I hope you all are going to enjoy this chapter! Like I said this will be a lot different than the actually episode! A question was recently addressed to me through a pm, I have not decided on whether I'm going to continue after The Date to End All Dates. I will probably continue but there's the off chance I wont! If I can come up with ideas i will though! As always if you do have an idea for an episode after the last episode listed then please do not hesitate to voice it! I hope you all know how much I appreciate you alls opinions. So if you do want me to make my own season 3 I do need some help with coming up with Ideas! Please you all have such wonderful ideas!

* * *

Chapter Two Puppy Face Joins The Party!

Ethan was at the mall letting Erica hold jeans up to him. Off and on she would throw a pair at him and tell him to try them on. Ethan of course would comply but once he came out of the changing room Erica would shake her head and mutter something about what was she thinking! This happened like ten times already. The woman walking around trying to help people had noticed Erica fretting. She came to stand by Ethan.

"Does your girlfriend need any help?" The woman asked.

Ethan turned to her, "She's not my girlfriend! She's my best friend, and she's trying to find a good pair of jeans that will make my butt look good. She wants to make my boyfriend mad that he ignored me!"

The woman gave a very warm smile, "Oh I see! Let me see, I think I have something!" The woman went to a pile of jeans and pulled out a really nice looking pair. "Here go to the changing room and try them on! I think they will look really good on you!"

Ethan smiled at her. He ran into the changing room. In a couple of minutes he came back out looking hot! The jeans fit like a glove and showed him off perfectly!

"Uh, I really like them! I think they're perfect," Ethan said with a bright smile.

"I thought you would! Why don't you go show your friend and see what she thinks," the woman said kindly.

"Erica!" Ethan called. Erica turned away from a pair of jeans she was inspecting. A smile lit her face. "Uh... this nice lady helped me find these jeans, what do you think?"

Erica walked over and circled him, "Not bad!"

"Are you kidding me?" Ethan said happily. "These jeans are awesome! They fit perfectly! I mean did you see how my butt looks!"

Erica giggled, "Yeah I saw! I think Benny's going to be so jealous about all the looks your going to get, even from straight guys!" Erica turned to the woman. "Thanks by the way! I was having major trouble finding something!"

The woman nodded, "That's my job! Now would you like to buy those honey?"

Ethan and Erica nodded. The woman even cut the price in half! When asked why, she simply said that Ethan needed to make a statement to his boyfriend and that she was happy to help him do it! Ethan and Erica left the store to search out Sarah, who had got annoyed with Erica not picking a good pair of jeans. They found her in the food court staring hungrily at some guy!

"Are you wanting food?" Erica asked.

Sarah gave her a look, "No! I was just, noticing how cute he was!"

Erica raised an eye brow, "Oh really? Then Miss Sarah, why were you licking your lips? I think you want his blood!"

"Maybe!" Sarah groaned, but her face perked up a bit as she looked at Ethan wearing a new pair of jeans. But then she frowned, "That shirt does you no justice! We need to find him a better shirt!"

Erica's eyes lit up again, "Yes, we need a whole new outfit for him!"

Sarah got up, "This one I'm buying! That way my input is respected!"

Ethan groaned, "I agreed to get jeans! Not a whole outfit!"

Sarah smiled, "Well, what do you expect? Jeans that good, deserve a form fitting shirt!"

Her and Erica grabbed Ethan's hands and dragged him back to the store they were just in!

* * *

*With Benny and Rory*

Benny was in his grandma's jewelry box grabbing all the gold he could find that he didn't think was too important to her. Rory flashed beside him with a heavy looking chest. Benny looked at him in bewilderment.

"Rory, where in the hell did you get that?" Benny asked.

"I got it from a pirate cove! Look," Rory opened it and inside was gold coins.

"Wow! We should get our gold back to our queen," Benny said.

Rory nodded and they both used their super speed to get back to school. Lucia was already melting some of the gold that the other students brought her. Benny and Rory deposited their gold in the melted gold to be melted.

"My queen, have you decided who's going to be the chosen one?" Rory asked over excited.

Lucia looked at Rory thoughtfully, "I have an idea of who would be worthy! But I will announce the chosen one after the alter is made!"

Rory nodded and turned to see Benny staring open mouthed into the hall. Rory stood beside him and followed his gaze. His jaw dropped at what he saw. Erica and Sarah were walking down the hall in what they left the class room in. In between them was a very shy looking Ethan, but that's not what caught his eye. Ethan was wearing a pair of jeans that seemed to be just right and a tightish dark red shirt. He looked plain hot, and even though Rory was straight he was starting to drool at the sight. Ethan walked up to them with Erica and Sarah trailing behind.

"Hey Benny!" Ethan said a bit shy.

"Ethan, oh my god! You are so hot right now," Rory said with excitement.

Benny growled at him, "Keep your eyes off of him!"

Ethan giggled a bit, "Thanks Rory! Sarah and Erica helped me get a new outfit!"

"You look stunning," Benny said. "I mean those clothes fit just perfect!"

Ethan blushed madly, but Erica was not going to let earlier slide, "So are you feeling guilty that you ignored him?"

Benny looked at her for a minute, "I didn't ignore him!"

"Like hell you didn't!" Erica was fuming.

"Erica, stop!" Ethan said while putting a hand on her shoulder.

Suddenly Lucia appeared in the doorway, she literally glared at the two girls and Ethan. Erica and Sarah glared right back at her. While Ethan was fumbling with his hands. He hated it when people glared at him, and he was pretty certain that she was angry.

"I said no girls in this class room, you must leave!" Lucia said.

Erica and Sarah scoffed, "Fine!"

They were too angry to notice Ethan was not following, Lucia turned to him, "That includes you puppy face!"

She lifted her hand to push Ethan out of the door way, when a hand grabbed hers. She looked to see who the hand belonged to, it was Benny's. He was suddenly growling at her. Lucia knew her charm was wearing off of this one and it had something to do with the puppy face boy. She slid a smile back on her face and pulled her hand out of Benny's grasp.

"Since you seem to like puppy face so much, why not let him join us?" Lucia said.

Warning bells were going off in both Ethan and Benny's heads. Something wasn't right, and Benny sure as hell didn't want to put Ethan in any danger. But before he or Ethan could deny the request, Lucia pulled Ethan in and Rory shut the door! Ethan's eyes glazed over in white for a few seconds. When he came back to the real world he looked frightful.

"Now, I will inform you all of who the chosen one is!" Lucia said as she let go of Ethan.

Benny seemed a bit more alert, but still was a bit foggy minded. Lucia pulled all the boys in the room in a circle around her. Ethan tried to pull Benny toward the back but Lucia made sure they were close. Ethan closed his eyes as he knew who would be the chosen one and it scared him. Lucia had announced the chosen one and he was pushed to the middle of the circle!

* * *

A/N: What you all think? Who do you all think the chosen one is? You will all find out next chapter!


	3. The Sun King(SK)

Disclaimer – I don't own MBAV, sadly!

Thanks to:

Bethan Forever - KK! I await your pm! I do like that idea! Well he wasn't completely out of the charm! Yup I had to make Rory say something.

bethanloverxox - You need to read the important author's note! Well I know a 23 year old who gets extremely hyper when she eats sugar! I try to stop it, but she's my best friend and I can't control her!

Jujupops494 - Well you kind of already know what I have to say to ur review! So I'm not going to repeat it!

TeamEthanMorgan - Yeah in my mind Ethan was really hot!

Jadacooper - :D Nice to have a new reviewer! Thanks for the review and I really enjoy writing them! Kind of early for Christmas wishes isn't it?

taini - Read the important author's note below. It's fine that's why I normally wait 2-3 days before I post a new chapter!

Puppyeyeskill - All will be revealed soon!

**Important Author's Note: Ethan is not the chosen one! Read below to find out, it will be revealed in the beginning of the chapter!**

A/N: Hey, I had to work on this on a different document while waiting on my beta to get back to me on chapter one! I'm extremely happy that I'm working on this. I'm over excited for this episode, I think I'm more excited than I was with ReVamped! But it's a lot of fun! I'm posting this before I go to my new guy friend's house! We're supposed to hang out and he's probably going to teach me to play pool! It'll be a fun experience!

* * *

Chapter Three The Sun King

Ethan was staring at the door. He had to inch closer to the door, if he could just get to the door he could grab Erica and Sarah. They would definitely be able to stop this from happening. No one seemed to be paying attention to him anyways, all eyes were on Benny! Ethan had just made it to the door when a hand touched his shoulder. Ethan whirled around to find Lucia standing behind him.

"Where are you going, puppy face?" Lucia asked nicely.

"Uh… I don't think you all need me here! I was just going to get out of all of you guys hair!" Ethan said while trying to get closer to the door.

"Nonsense! You are very important in this now," Lucia said while tightening her hold on Ethan's shoulder.

"R-really? Uh… ar-are you sure?" Ethan said slightly frightful.

Lucia nodded, "Of course! You will most definitely be of help!"

Ethan suddenly felt trapped, "Maybe I should uh…" Ethan saw all the gold and got an idea. "Maybe I should try and get some more gold! I mean I think you'll need more."

Lucia just smiled, "I think we have more than enough!"

Benny finally came over, "What's going on here?"

"Nothing my chosen one! I was just trying to get puppy face to come and be at your side," Lucia said.

Benny smiled at the thought, his mind clearly clouded. Lucia's grip loosened enough to where Ethan twisted out of the grip and bolted out the door. Lucia was about to tell everyone to go after him, but thought better of it. She turned to Rory.

"You," Rory stepped up. "You will find puppy face and bring him back!"

Rory nodded and ran out the door. Benny watched him leave and Lucia guided him to the alter. He laid down on the alter, and Lucia held the crystal skull above him. She started chanting some foreign language. Benny's mind was getting more and more foggy. It was too late when he realized he should have not laid down. His mind suddenly was gone and his eyes closed. In a second his eyes popped open and he lifted up.

Lucia smiled, "My Sun King!"

The Sun King looked around the room then to her, "Lucia, you have brought me back! I'm eternally grateful." Lucia went to give him a kiss but the Sun King stopped her. "I will never love you the way you love me. You are not allowed to touch me ever again!"

Lucia looked pretty pissed by now. She went to attack him, but she suddenly went up in flames. The Sun King smiled at the sight. He then proceeded to examine the room. But in walked a blonde haired boy while dragging another boy who was struggling. The struggling boy had shaggy brown hair and was yelling at the blonde boy.

"Rory! You're not in your right mind! Let me go, damn it!"

Rory pushed Ethan inside the room and shut the door while locking it as well. Ethan looked around and found Benny staring at him with curious eyes. Ethan was pretty certain that Benny was no longer in control. He was more than certain that something had happened.

"Who is this boy?" The Sun King asked Rory.

"Benny, that's Ethan! Don't you remember? He's your boyfriend and-," Rory suddenly yelped at the pain Ethan had caused him.

The Sun King's eyes turned back to Ethan, "Are you my hosts mate?"

Ethan tried to keep his cool, "No! Uh… why would a werewolf take a male mate?"

Excitement entered the Sun King's eyes, "I don't know, why don't you enlighten me on that! Could it be that you are pregnant?"

Ethan suddenly shot to his feet and tried to run out of the class room. But his path was blocked by Benny's form. Ethan started backing away from him, he wasn't certain what to do. SK stalked toward Ethan, his eyes transfixed on Ethan's eyes. It only took a few steps for Ethan to realize he made the mistake of backing up because his back hit the wall. SK smirked at him as he closed the distance between them.

"You are quite beautiful! Ethan isn't it?" Ethan nodded. "Such a beautiful name! Be not afraid I will not hurt you! You are my host's mate, so you are now my mate!"

Ethan shrank back in fear, "Can I please go?"

SK ran his hand through Ethan's hair, "I think not! I have a feeling you will try to rid this Benny of me! You will stay close to me, whether you like it or not."

* * *

*With Sarah and Erica*

Sarah was trying to calm Erica down when she saw heard Ethan yelling at somebody. Both her and Erica peeked around the corner to find Rory dragging a struggling Ethan into the classroom they had been kicked out of. Slowly and silently they crept up to the door, they used their super hearing to listen to what was being said. After all was said Benny or rather SK pulled Ethan into a kiss. Once Erica heard Ethan whine a bit, she went crazy and literally kicked the door down!

"Get the hell away from him!" Erica yelled.

SK turned and looked very surprised, "And who are you?"

"I'm your worst nightmare," Erica bared her fangs at him.

SK seemed unfazed, "So you are a creature of the night? Interesting!"

"Ok, never had that response!" Erica said while tilting her head in confusion.

* * *

A/N: Your thoughts? I really think I did good on this one! In the next chapter things will be explained more throughly as to why SK is so willing to take Ethan! Just wait and be patient!


	4. Manipulation

Disclaimer - Do not own, like always really wish I did. If I did, I would bet most of you would like the series way more for the simple fact there would definatly be Bethan in the series all the time!

Thanks to:

bethanloverxox - Sorry if I didn't update too quick. My beta is going through some stuff, but I want to give her time! I don't want to go with a different beta cause she's been with me since the beginning! About your question: you need to make an account on here! Then when u click the publish tab go to the doc manager tab! Upload a document, you can even keep ur document on here and write ur stories/chapters online with them. Incase you want to work on them somewhere where you don't have ur computer, you can work on them on here! Hope that helps!

Bethan Forever - I told her don't worry! Well read the A/N on why SK wants Ethan! Also it's because, Ethan is so damned adorable! Is that spider and tv idea for me or were you going to do it? Btw, they are pretty good ideas! If they were for me, I'll put them down in my notebook as ideas! Yup Erica knows Benny is possessed, that's why she's pissed. She and Sarah used their super hearing to hear what was going on, so that's how they know!

Jujupops494 - Have no fear! Erica is not liked like that by either of them!

Kaybugg1 - cools, I didn't know about the possible second movie! But I'm going to make a season 3 of my own! I've decided I'm going to try!

TeamEthanMorgan - :D Sooo glad you like it!

MisreadSoul - Yeah Ethan is pregnant! Have you read the other episodes I redid? Cause it explains everything about that in, The Brewed(My Way)!

EthanLover - You got a point, Ethan is cute!

Jadacooper - :D thank you!

taini - Read A/N to find out why SK want Ethan! Yup things went great! He's really nice and were now dating! If no one reads my response to u, then I'll let everyone know in my A/N in chapter 5! I'm excited!

Puppyeyeskill - Thank you soo much!

A/N: I think I might of shocked some of you with killing Lucia! Well, the reason for that is Benny's innerwolf is pretty powerful, and I think if the Sun King didn't accept Ethan the innerwolf would be more mad. So if the SK keeps Benny's innerwolf happy by keeping Ethan close then he shouldn't have too much of a problem controlling Benny's body. As you all know it will eventually be resolved but we still have like 3 chapters! I've been kind of giddy, I've made a guy friend in my town. He seems really really nice, so I'm hoping things go better with him. Nothing's official yet but if he does become my bf I'll be sure to let you all know! Also to those who read my A/Ns, do you think I have horrible grammar and does that make me seem stupid since i'm 23? Anyways, please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter Four Manipulation

SK just smiled at Erica's confusion, "You do not scare me! I have powers beyond your recognition!"

Erica growled at the insult, "How about you just hand Ethan over! He obviously doesn't want to be here."

SK kept a firm grip on Ethan's arm, "Why would I want to do that?"

"Because I'll kick your ass if you don't!" Erica grounded out.

SK gave a nasty grin, "Try it!"

Erica was now really mad, she lunged at SK and was suddenly thrown back. Sarah tried a surprise attack and ended up with the same results. Ethan looked like he was about ready to cry, his one saving grace had been defeated. Suddenly a hand wiped the one tear that escaped away. Ethan turned his big brown eyes to SK! SK had Benny's goofy grin on his face. Ethan would have smiled if it was Benny he was looking at, but he knew better.

"Why are you doing this? Why am I so important?" Ethan asked.

SK pulled Ethan into a tight hug, "We should discuss this elsewhere!"

A cloud surrounded the two and when it disappeared they were gone. Erica and Sarah rubbed their eyes, had they just disappeared in a cloud? How in the hell did that happen? More importantly where did they go? Erica tried to sniff the air, but she couldn't find even the faintist scent of Ethan! She growled and headed toward Rory. He was the one who dragged Ethan to his doom! He would have to pay.

Rory looked at Erica, "Hey Erica! What's u- ugh!"

Erica grabbed Rory by his throat and pushed him against the wall, "What the hell were you thinking bringing Ethan in here?"

Rory looked at her in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

Sarah finally interjected, "I think Rory's out of the spell. I think all the guys are!" Erica turned to look to see all the guys looking around with seriously confused expressions.

"Ok, well have to split up! Sarah you will search the north side of town, Rory you search the South side of town and I'll go talk to Benny's grandma! Maybe she'll have some information for us!"

* * *

*With Ethan and SK*

Ethan pulled back and saw that SK had taken him to a beautiful beach. Ethan was amazed at how pretty it was. He looked around to find no one in sight, which seemed to puzzle him. If it was so nice out why was no body here? SK stepped up behind Ethan with a smile on his face. He knew Ethan loved the this place by the way he was acting.

"Where are we?" Ethan decided to ask.

"We are on a deserted island! But the view is very beautiful so I thought you'd enjoy it!"

Ethan turned to face SK, but his legs felt wobbly and literally fell into SK. SK caught him easily and gently brought him down to sit on his lap. SK knew everything must be overwhelming him and he needed to relax a bit. Ethan leaned against SK without thinking. SK waited a few minutes before he cleared his throat!

"Are you ready to talk?" Ethan just nodded. "The reason you are so important is that Benny's innerwolf would be awfully mad if I didn't keep you close. With Benny being a Spell Master and a Werewolf he has immense power. Power he has yet to discover, as do you! You may think you're only a Seer, but you are a very powerful boy. You will develop your powers soon enough!"

Ethan let the information soak in before speaking, "So you only want me because of Benny's innerwolf and power?"

SK chuckled, "No! I also want you for the fact you are very beautiful!"

Ethan despite himself smiled, "You think I'm beautiful?

SK smiled, "Of course! Doesn't Benny ever tell you that?"

Ethan nodded, "Yeah, but I was kind of upset that he was paying more attention to that Lucia chick! But I guess he was under a spell!"

SK suddenly had an idea, "You do realize that because of his power her spell wouldn't of had it's full effect?" SK felt Ethan freeze. "So at one point he was more than likely in his right mind. Plus the fact that his innerwolf would of been very pissed with him. Most werewolves listen to their innerwolf."

"So, Benny was in control at some point?" Ethan held a lot of sadness in his voice.

"I'm afraid so! But fear not, I will always be here for you!" SK said while burying his face in Ethan's hair.

Ethan felt his mind fog just a bit, he for some reason felt safe in SK's arms. Ethan felt safe almost like he did when Benny was holding him. He was also a bit mad at the thought of Benny being in his right mind. How could he ignore him, he was the mother of his children! Ethan sometimes felt Benny might leave him because he was too much trouble. With Jesse back and all he wouldn't of blamed Benny for getting the hell away from him. While Ethan was downing himself SK smiled at the damage he had done. He was not only manipulating Ethan with words but with his mind as well. Ethan had no idea how powerful the SK could be! He had placed the doubt in Ethan's mind and then put some more bad thoughts in his mind.

"Are you ok? If I made you upset I'm very sorry!"

"No, it's not your fault! I'm just sad that Benny was acting the way he was! I'm also slightly upset at the thought that I might not be that important to Benny!" Ethan said sadly.

SK smiled again, knowing he was getting in Ethan's head! It might not take that long actually to turn Ethan against Benny. Then he wouldn't have to worry about Ethan trying to get rid of him. If he could make Ethan trust him it would be a lot smoother than to force Ethan to stay with him!

* * *

A/N: Your thoughts? I thought it might be good to manipulate Ethan. Don't think he's thinking those thoughts on his own, SK is putting doubt in his head!


	5. Inside Benny's Mind(Be Not Afraid!)

Disclaimer – I don't own MBAV, sadly!

Thanks to:

MisreadSoul - Yeah, I got some other episodes redone! So if u want to check them out u can! But yeah, don't worry Ethan will snap out of it eventually... maybe!

Bethan Forever - No, you cannot kill the Sun King. Don't worry I'm sure you'll find this chapter very interesting! That's another great idea, I'm going to write those down so I don't forget them! Yeah SK will get what's coming to him but by someone u probably will least expect it to be! Another great idea, and hope u enjoyed your oreo!

bethanloverxox - Umm... I hope u realized u reviewed like 7 times for the last chapter! Not that I mind, but dang! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Sorry it's late, but I was waiting for my beta to get back with me on something super top secret! Also you said ur 5th was the last! :P I'm just teasing! But anyways, how's it feel to be 13? Probably not too different! I actually would love to meet the dudes that play Benny and Ethan(mainly Ethan)! But it's just a dream! Anyways glad you like it!

Jujupops494 - Only half a bag? You ate the other half didn't you! *glares* Ok back to nice me! *smiles* Yeah I'm pretty certain Benny's mad now! Also chapter 6 will probably be pretty long!

TeamEthanMorgan - Uh... I'm not doing anything to bethan! Bethan is my favorite pairing and no, why would I try to rip ur hear out to be eaten. Btw what would be eatting it? Wow a genius, I've got to tell my best bud that one! She will so be saying you don't know me! *looks right to left innocently and whispers* I really think you did say something, like Ethan's ur husband! Don't worry Benny probably wont find out!

taini - Yeah, SK is very smart! Thanks for wishing me luck!

Kaybugg1 - I like that word now! Megarific!I'm so using that to one of my friends and see what they say!

A/N: So, I wanted to say that I'm enjoying my life even more now! I now have a boyfriend! It is my guy friend I told you all about, and he is totally awesome. I'm a little tired right now! But I'm going to write a little bit. I can tell a lot of you are slightly shocked at Ethan! I don't blame you all, I mean Ethan should realize that SK is trying to manipulate him. But have no fear things will be fine soon enough! I'm starting to write down ideas in a notebook for my MBAV series! So any ideas you have for me just voice them. If I can do it I will let you know, but if not I will tell you I can't do it! I will try to do my best to work every idea though!

* * *

Chapter Five Inside Benny's Mind

Erica was outside of Benny's house. She was walking up the steps, but stopped when she reached the door. She took a deep breath, she really hadn't decided what she was going to say to Grandma Weir. She lifted her hand and knocked, a few seconds later the door opened to reveal Grandma Weir. She gave Erica a curious look. Erica shifted a bit but said nothing.

"Erica, how nice to see you! But shouldn't you be in school?" Grandma Weir asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, uh... we have a problem again!"

Grandma Weir ushered Erica in, "What's the problem?"

"Well, Benny's been possessed by something called the Sun King. He also kidnapped Ethan!" Erica said with worry.

"The Sun King? I think I remember something about that in legend. He had an affair with the moon goddess, if I remember correctly. But I thought he was one for being with women," Grandma Weir said. "Unless he's trying to get rid of Ethan!"

Erica shook her head, "I don't think he was. Cause he was kissing Ethan, but when Ethan started to whine I got worried and tried to get him out. But that Sun King jerk just disappeared in a cloud!"

Grandma Weir nodded and left the room but came back with a book, "Let me see here!"

Erica read the title, "What does werewolves have to do with the Sun King?"

"Benny's a werewolf! Maybe the Sun King is abiding by a werewolf code," Grandma Weir explained. Her eyes lit up. "It says here that every werewolf has an inner wolf that helps guide them. I wouldn't doubt if the Sun King is trying to keep Benny's inner wolf happy. With Benny being a Spell Master as well, his inner wolf might be a bit more powerful. If the Sun King doesn't make it happy, then it might try to rebel and kick him out. He could also want Ethan because of his and Benny's children. But there is something that Dr. S has been trying to keep from Ethan to keep him stress free."

Erica leaned in closer, "What?"

"Ethan has power that he does not understand yet. Soon enough Ethan will be more than just a Seer! He's destined to be very powerful, that is one of the main reasons the twins will be very powerful. Not just because Benny's half werewolf and half Spell Master!"

Erica looked slightly annoyed, "But how is this going to help us?"

Grandma Weir gave a kind smile, "Well, Benny's possessed by the Sun King right? Maybe Ethan can help Benny fight it!"

"Really? Cause I don't think it helped when Ethan was dragged into the room by Rory," Erica growled Rory's name. "Plus how are we going to find Ethan? The Sun King and him disappeared in a cloud!"

Grandma Weir looked at a loss, "I don't really know. If you do find Benny and Ethan bring them here. I will work on a way to bring Benny back to us!"

* * *

*With Ethan and Benny/SK*

Ethan was staring at the sun setting over the ocean. It was very beautiful! His only wish was that Benny, not SK, was with him. Ethan had a lot of doubt in his mind about Benny, but he was also worried that maybe SK wanted him thinking like that. Ethan was currently wrapped in SK's arms. He was wondering what he was thinking.

* * *

*In Benny's Mind*

Benny was glaring at the form before him. The form before him was surrounded by golden light. The form was clearly male and was god like. The man just gave a toothy grin to Benny.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Benny grounded out.

"Well, I'm making sure your mate does not want you back," the man said in a deep irresistible voice.

"That's not going to happen! He'll realize you are trying manipulate him, then he'll reject you," Benny said with confidence.

The man smiled, "I am the Sun King! Do you really think I can control your mate's mind? Even if he does find out I'm manipulating him, he does not yet have the power to resist me!"

"Well, then I guess I will have to!" Benny said. Benny lunged at SK but a wolf appeared in front of SK and growled viciously.

"Did I mention, that you can't without his help," SK gestured to the wolf.

"Hey! Your my inner wolf! Why are you going against me?" Benny said not expecting it to answer.

"You rejected our mate!" The wolf growled.

Benny looked dumbstruck, "What? I would never!"

The wolf snorted, "Lucia may have charmed you, but I tried to warn you! You did not listen to me, so you will not have my loyalty until I know you want what's best for our mate!"

Benny looked shocked, "But I love Ethan! I know I didn't listen to you, but can't you forgive me?"

"You made the grave mistake and now you must face the consequences of your mistake! You will have to convince our mate of your loyalty."

The wolf disappeared and Benny stood there in shock, "Ok, so I have to win Ethan back before I can have him on my side again!"

SK chuckled, "How do you plan on doing that, while I am in control?"

Benny glared at SK, "I'll find a way!"

* * *

A/N: Your thoughts? Please have no fear things will hopefully get better in the final chapter! I may also decide to make this my last episode and make SK and Ethan be together forever! Mwhahahahaahaha... hehe! *smirks* What you all think of my evil laugh? Been working on it for a month now!


	6. Strip For Me Benny

Disclaimer - Do not own, like always really wish I did. If I did, I would bet most of you would like the series way more for the simple fact there would definatly be Bethan in the series all the time!

Thanks to:

TeamEthanMorgan - Sweet! Party! Yeah Benny's laughing at you! Yup, Erica is awesome. I'm pretty certain that would not be too hard. Probably wouldn't be too hard to get everyone together to kill me. But if you guys love these stories, I'm pretty certain you guys would probably tie me up and make me re-write the ending! That would be a pretty funny thought!

bethanloverxox - You're fine, take your time in reviewing! It's not problem. I give you all a couple or few days to let you all have time to review! I didn't think you would feel different! Cause I turned 23 in September, and I didn't really feel different. I don't get why people say it feels different.

MisreadSoul - You never know! The babies might help a bit.

EthanLover - Yup!

Bethan Forever - Uh... didn't think about using Rory. But it might be a slight surprise. I hope so too, Chris seems super nice so far! Thanks a whole lot for letting me know about emo-rocker101, I really appreciated it!

Taini - Thanks on the evil laugh and boyfriend.

Puppyeyeskill - I love it when people say my writing is a masterpiece, it makes me feel awesome!

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv READ THE A/N BELOW vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**Important A/N: Hey everyone, emo-rocker101 is in the hospital. I'm sure she would be very happy if people all wished her a get well soon! You could PM her or Bethan Forever, I'm sure Bethan Forever wouldn't mind letting her know! She got a new lung and will hopefully make a full recovery!**

^^^^^^^^^^^ READ THE ABOVE A/N ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A/N: I hope you all read the a/n above. Anyways, I was thinking of updating yesterday, but I wanted to give it one more day! I'm slightly tired and want to go to bed. Didn't sleep too well last night. Was up most of the night with my bf watching movies. I saw Braveheart for the first time, it was pretty cool. I cried though when Mel Gibson's character was killed. I was proud of him though, that he didn't give in. I just loved it when he yelled FREEDOM it was soo awesome. Honestly how many people would be tortured like that and take it like he did. I know it was just a movie, but It made me happy that he was working so hard to free Scotland! Anyways, enough of my ramblings. Also I thought about being an ass by posting a fake chapter 6! But I thought you all would be mad! So yeah!

* * *

Chapter Six Strip For Me Benny

Ethan finally decided it was time to disentangle himself from SK. The sun had finally gone down and it was night time. Ethan stood up and shivered, it was really cold where they were. SK stood as well and tried to pull Ethan close, but Ethan refused. SK frowned, Ethan tried not to look at him. He wanted to go home and just sleep. It was a very long day and he just wanted it to be over.

"Did I upset you?" SK asked.

"No, I just want to go home! I'm tired and want to sleep," Ethan said honestly.

SK shook his head, "I'm afraid I can't let you go home." Ethan stared at SK in shock. "If I let you go home, those creatures of the night will try to keep you from me! I can not allow that."

Ethan took a step back, "But what about my family?"

SK smiled, "You need not worry about them. I will take very good care of you!"

Ethan frowned at that, "But I want Benny back! Even if he was in control some of the time, I really want him back!"

SK's smile fell, "Why do you want him back?"

Ethan looked very serious, "Because, Benny's very important to me! I love him, that's why I let him mark me as his mate. It's also why I'm proud to be carrying his pups! No one will ever have my love but Benjamin Weir!"

Ethan felt very proud of his speech! But SK looked very pissed off. Ethan took a small step back, he was afraid SK was going to hurt him. SK turned away from Ethan.

"I may not be able to hurt you in this body, but I will find my own body! You will remain here until I find one. Then you will pay for rejecting me!" SK said his last words as a cloud surrounded him. Ethan watched in horror as SK disappeared. He was now stuck on this island in the cold with no way home.

* * *

*With Erica*

Erica suddenly got a whiff of Benny's scent. She flashed to the source of the scent. She found herself in the school, but more specifically in the cafeteria. She walked slowly to the source of the smell. She found herself in the kitchen and next to the stove on the floor was an unconscious Benny. Erica ran to him without scanning the room. Lifting him up she heard him groan. His eyes popped open to find Erica looking at him in concern.

"Where's the Sun King?" Benny asked with worry.

Erica looked confused, "I thought he was still in your mind!"

Benny shook his head, "No, he's really angry at Ethan. He knew my inner wolf wouldn't let him hurt our mate. So he had to get a different body. I think he used a spell to create a body for himself."

A clapping of hands was heard from the other side of the kitchen, "Well done!" A young man came out of the shadows, to say the man was beautiful was an understatement. "Now that I have my own body, I will go and teach your mate a lesson he shall never forget!" The man disappeared in a cloud!

Benny stared in horror as the man disappeared, "We got to get to Ethan!"

Erica helped him up, "Benny where did you take him before?"

"I don't know! The Sun King kept the location away from me! God, I really should of listened to my inner wolf before. If I had all of this wouldn't of happened."

"Enough feeling sorry for yourself! That's not going to help Ethan!" Erica said very frustrated! "Look in your spell book! Maybe there's a teleportation spell!"

Benny nodded and ran to his locker, followed closely by Erica. Benny suddenly flipped through the pages as quickly as he could. He found a spell that may help, but then again it could be more of a problem. Plus the spell was a way higher level than what he was. He wasn't sure he should try it. Before he could think too much a voice in his head said, _do the spell! _Benny knew it was his inner wolf trying to guide him. Benny knew he had to listen to it. He turned to Erica.

"Erica, go get Sarah and Rory. Go to my house and I'll try to get the Sun King there," Benny said.

"What are you going to do?" Erica asked with a raised eye brow.

"Just do as I say!" Benny yelled.

* * *

*With Ethan, a couple of minutes ago*

Ethan was shivering horribly by now. He was really cold and to be honest he was slightly afraid of what SK would do if he did get his own body. Would Benny be able to save him? Or would he perish? Ethan rubbed his stomach, he really wished Benny was here. He would make sure he was warm and safe. Suddenly a cloud caught his eyes. When the cloud disappeared a man stood before Ethan. He had a pretty good idea of who the man was. Ethan stood up, and met SK's eyes. Ethan didn't see him raise his hand or realize what was happening until he was on the ground with a burning in his cheek! SK smiled at the boy.

"I told you, I'd be back!" his voice was deep and irresistible! "Now, Ethan, are you ready for that lesson I promised?"

"Benny, will find me! When he does, you'll be very sorry!" Ethan said with great confidence.

SK laughed, "You really believe that? If he does show up I believe he will be more concerned with your safety!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ethan asked with his eyes narrowed.

SK held up a knife and pointed it at Ethan, "If he does show up, I have you as leverage!"

Ethan stood up once again, "You will never win this battle!"

Ethan glared at SK defiantly, while SK advanced on him. Ethan looked around there was no where to run, but he knew if he could stall long enough and keep SK away far enough Benny would show up and protect him. Ethan then got a not so bright idea, he reached behind him to find a branch. Gripping the branch he swung as hard as he could at SK! Unfortunately SK was ready and grabbed the branch. He pulled it fast and hard knocking Ethan straight into his arms. Ethan struggled with all his might, until he felt the knife point into his stomach. Suddenly he froze.

"I don't think you want anything to happen to Luke and Lily, no do you?" SK said with a sick smile.

Ethan's brown eyes held pure terror, he didn't want this wacko to hurt his kids, "Please! Don't do it! I'll do anything!"

SK gave a very nasty grin and said, "I wouldn't move to much wolf! I might accidentally slide the knife into you pups!"

Ethan looked beyond SK to see Benny frozen to his spot, "Benny!"

Benny tried to not look scared, "Don't worry Ethan! I'll get you out of this!"

SK let out a very cruel chuckle, "You make one wrong move and your children will be no more!"

SK maneuvered Ethan to where he was in front of him, but the knife was still poised at Ethan's stomach. Ethan was very scared by this point, the one time he doubted Benny's words. He tried not to show he was on the verge of tears, but he knew he failed by the saddened look Benny was giving him. They had to do something, and it had to be quick. Ethan could see Benny was drawing a blank, so he knew he had to think of something! Suddenly an idea hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Uh... Sun King, maybe we could come to a compromise?" Ethan said.

SK let out a chuckle, "Exactly what would that be?"

Ethan took in a shaky breath, "Maybe you could teach me that lesson a different way! I mean, maybe you should try and give me a fair fight! You can choose to either fight me or Benny." Benny's eyes went really wide at the thought of SK fighting Ethan.

SK gave a cruel laugh, "Then I will fight you Ethan! You should be the one to learn the lesson."

Ethan gave a slight nod, "Ok, then let me go!"

"Not until Benny agrees to stay back!"

Benny growled, "That's not going to happen!"

"Benny, trust me! I can do this!" Ethan said.

Benny wanted to dispute but one look in Ethan's eyes told him it's ok! Benny held up his hands after he threw his spell book a few feet away from him. SK seemed satisfied so he threw Ethan a couple of feet away. He held the knife at the ready, Ethan was not expecting it so he fell to the ground. He was very thankful that he was not that big yet and could get back to his feet easily. He looked at SK and had to come up with something quickly.

"Wait!" Ethan said with his hands up. "Let me say something to Benny!" SK nodded. Ethan walked over to Benny and whispered, "Benny, you need to do me a huge favor! Do not get involved no matter what! I know I can do this, but if you interfere he'll just kill me!"

Benny reluctantly nodded, Ethan turned back to SK in time to see him lunge at him. Acting quickly Ethan jumped out of the way. SK looked angry and impressed he actually dodged the move. Ethan decided he should try his luck, so he dived for the spell book! Thankfully he got his hand on the book. Getting it open before SK performed another attack, which happened to be happening now. Ethan did a quick move of hitting SK in the head with the spell book. Acting as quick as he could he opened the book to a random page. He scanned the page before realizing it was a spell on growing a mustache! He flipped a few pages and found a spell that he thought might help. He said the spell quickly and a wave of light came out of his extended hand. The SK screamed and turned to ash. Ethan couldn't believe his eyes.

* * *

*A Few Hours Later, in Benny's Bed Room*

Benny was laying in his bed with Ethan laying on his left side. Benny's arm was draped over Ethan shoulders, he was still amazed at how well Ethan dealt with SK! He was always amazed by Ethan. It turned out Ethan's brain was his best weapon! Benny was extremely content, he thought Ethan was asleep. But in actuallity Ethan was laying next the Benny, not at ease at all! He was slightly freaked out.

"Benny?" Ethan said hesitantly.

"Mmm," Benny replied to let him know he was listening.

"I'm scared!"

Benny straightened up quickly and looked at his mate seriously, "Why? Did the Sun King hurt you?"

Ethan looked down in shame, "I need to ask you something! The Sun King said that you weren't fully under Lucia's charm, that your inner wolf was more powerful. I was just wondering, were you in control at all?"

Benny's mouth went dry, "Ethan, I don't really know. My inner wolf was pissed that I was listening to her and..."

"Eye humping her!" Ethan spat.

"Ethan!" Benny said. "I'm really sorry for what I did! I know I majorly screwed up, and I know you can't forgive me just like that. But I do hope that you will forgive me with time!"

Ethan raised his eyebrow, "I'll forgive you on two conditions." Benny nodded. "First condition, Never not listen to your inner wolf again! I want you to listen to him forever. Well unless he tells you to do something completely crazy like have your way with e in the middle of class!"

"Hmm... never thought of doing that! That might be hot!" Benny said in a sexy voice.

"Benny!" Benny gave a goofy grin. "My second condition is that you do something for me!"

"What do you want me to do?" Benny asked in a voice that was nothing but loving.

Ethan gave a sly grin, "I would love for you to do something that evil you made me do for him!"

Benny cocked his eyebrow, "Which would be?"

"I want a strip show!" Ethan said with a grin.

Benny shook his head, "Ethan, a strip show might lead to sex! And Dr. S did say no sex!"

"Benny he said no back door sex for me! That doesn't mean we can't do other stuff!" Ethan said.

"Ethan, are you forgetting who the alpha male is here?" Benny asked.

"All I'm saying is a handjob, a blowjob or a strip show will not kill us! Please Benny for me!" Ethan gave him his saddest puppy eyes.

Benny gave a smile, "Ok, but all your getting is a strip show!"

Ethan licked his lips, "Fine with me!"

* * *

A/N: No strip show for you guys though! Besides hating me for not describing the strip show, give me ur thoughts! I love the name of this chapter! That's the end of this episode. I hope you all enjoyed it. I think next is the car episode. I'm going to get started maybe next month. I hope to, mainly as a semi-christmas present. Granted I get it done in one month!


End file.
